


The Side Effect

by LittleBlondeMermaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Empath, Fluff, Ice bath, Lacrosse, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Stiles Stilinksi/Malia Tate, Ritual, Side Effects, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlondeMermaid/pseuds/LittleBlondeMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only solution for Derek's curse is to do an ice bath ritual. The curse is lifted, but it leaves him with a peculiar side effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my friend took the dental board exam yesterday, and she needs a little Sterek in her life.

The process doesn’t take long. Once Deaton explains that yep, Derek’s curse can only be lifted by an ice bath, the pack moves into action. They know exactly how to set up an ice bath because they’ve done it that many times. There are a few differences this time, Deaton instructs. The herbs are different. The side effects are different. Most importantly though, the anchor has to be a human. Not a druid. Not a were coyote. Not a kitsune. A human. And they only have one of those on retainer now.

 

“I’ve got you.” are the last words Derek hears before Stiles pushes him under. Stiles understand the gravity of this situation, but not how Derek feels about it. Derek is smaller now, and Stiles is stronger. If it weren’t for the fact that Stiles was literally drowning him, he’d feel protected.

 

When he sits up again, Stiles hand is still on his shoulders. Its blue with cold, but Stiles never let go of him. Derek is cold all over, shivering slightly. He can tell he’s better. He nods as a thanks to both Stiles and Deaton. Deaton passes him a towel and talks for a while before letting them leave.

 

oOo

 

Derek had listened until Deaton said “there will be side effects,” but not after. He’d figured no matter what they were, they couldn’t be worse than the curse. 

 

Now, he’s less sure. Now, he has suspicious pangs on his toes. He feels out of breath for now reason. Phantom hands pat his back. Its freaking him out. 

 

He’s a little scared to ask Deaton, sure that this was explained to him in detail. Also, that if he asked, all Deaton would do is explain in a lengthy vague ominous fashion what Derek already knows. Its a side effect. Maybe its another the door is left open sort of thing.

 

Derek hosts the weekly pack meeting now. He has enough space for everyone. After helping pass out snacks, Kira asks Derek how he is doing. Her concern is obvious on her face.

 

“Ah, um, fine.” Derek grumbles out in response. He touches holds his hands together, trying wish himself not to feel any fake things during this meeting. Kira doesn’t seem satisfied with his answer but passes a bowl of popcorn to Stiles.

 

“You seem to fidget a lot more now.” Scott says, definitively, as the pack nods along.

 

“Deaton said you might feel more connected.” Stiles begins. Thank god for Stiles. Stiles would have listened to the side effects. He knew how bad they could be. “You look a little like Lydia did when she first became a banshee.” Lydia rolls her eyes but nods along. “Maybe you are connected to the spirit realm. Are you hearing voices?”

 

Derek shakes his head. He really doesn’t want to explain his crazy twitching and mysterious feelings, but Stiles looks at him with questioning eyes. Scott watches him with  a look that is sad and protective and curious. 

 

“I feel things.” Derek mumbles. He feels like he’s admitting to seeing dead people, but Lydia can hear them, so it can’t be that crazy.

 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Stiles murmurs. “Doesn’t everyone?”

 

“Things that aren’t there.” Derek raises his eyebrows and scowls at Stiles.

 

Thats when Scott tells Stiles to stop being a jerk and punches his shoulder, and Derek feels it. Its not too hard, but it smarts a little. Stiles open mouthed response is definitely an overreaction. He can feel what Stiles felt--Scott’s punch and the following soothing pat. It clicks. He can feel Stiles.

 

Maybe he is more connected to the whole pack, Derek thinks. Maybe he can feel everyone, but Derek looks around. Kira and Scott hold hands. He can’t feel the lacing of their fingers together. Lydia is braiding Malia’s hair, but he can’t feel the tugs on his scalp or the light hair through his fingers. No, he can’t feel them, but when he focuses on his calf, he can definitely feel where the coffee table pressed into Stiles leg as Stiles sits with his feet up, lounging back. The pillows feel soft against his back, and Malia’s hair feels nice as Stiles runs his fingers through it.

 

Just Stiles. He can feel Stiles. Makes sense, he guesses. Stiles was his anchor during the ritual.  Derek imagines all the sensations he’s had all week. He pictures Stiles going through different situations. Klutzy Stiles running into things caused him to feel a stubbed toe. Somewhat athletic Stiles going on a jog made him feel lungs breathing faster.

 

He can handle it. He will deal with it. One person. He can manage that. Maybe he can take care of Stiles this way. Maybe.

 

“I think I just have to get used to it.” Derek says, attempting to seem hopeful. “Its a side effect. That’s all.”

 

Scott promises the pack will help as best they can and swiftly moves the topic of conversation onto the upcoming school dance. Everyone seems happy about it. He can even feel the small twinge of pain in Stiles’ cheeks that Stiles’ smile caused.

 

The pack meeting concludes. Everybody stands to leave the loft. Derek feels the gentle brushes of pack on his skin and Stiles’. When Stiles touches him, he can feel all of Stiles for a second--the warmth of happiness with just a twinge of sadness.

 

He watches everyone go to their cars. Kira hops on the back of Scott’s bike. Lydia walks delicately to her car. Stiles and Malia walk to the Jeep. Malia laughing at something Stiles is saying.

 

Derek would watch them drive away from his balcony, if he felt like being creepy, which he honestly does sometimes. Instead he sits inside, alone, reading an uninteresting book. Suddenly he feels shocked, in a good way. Then a tender pressure on his lips, a little like something wet is touching them. Derek paws at them. Its not real though, or at least not real for him. Its real for Stiles and Malia who are probably sitting in the Jeep somewhere. He’s a little surprised when he feels his emotions fill with a little jealousy and revulsion that now he knows what its like to kiss his cousin.

 

oOo

 

Derek learns to ignore it mostly. He tries to pretend that its just having a pack around. Its good that Stiles life is nice, balanced, normal. That Stiles may be bored but at least he’s safe, surrounded by pack. Other than the occasional hand cramp from taking notes, Stiles mostly feels nice things--shoulder pats from Scott, gentle nudges from Kira and Malia, hugs from his father. Derek’s just thankful that at least Stiles can’t kiss Malia during school hours.

 

Its barely a week later that Derek falls over in searing pain. He scans his body. Nothing is wrong with him. No bullets, no wolfsbane. Stiles. Derek pushes through the pain. He has to get to Stiles right then. He runs as fast as he can. He looks for Stiles’ car, tries his home, the school. Finally the hospital. 

 

He finds Stiles sitting patiently in the waiting room with Scott. Melissa keeps glancing over at him. Derek slows down once he sees Stiles is upright and ok. He tries to back out of the room slowly.

 

“I can’t believe that dick would hit you without your pads on.” Scott says to Stiles. Stiles catches sight of Derek. Derek swears he used to be good at this creeping around thing.

 

“I can’t believe you told Derek I got hurt.” Stiles responds. Scott looks confused, shakes his head. He mumbles that he didn’t before waving Derek over at them.

 

“Did mom tell you to come here?” Scott asks Derek glancing from Melissa to Stiles to Derek.

 

“No,” Derek tries to grasp at words to explain. There’s no way to logically explain that yes, I can feel everything your best friend feels, all the time, without being incredibly awkward. So Derek goes for simple. “I could feel that Stiles was hurt.”

 

Scott looks at Derek as if this is the craziest thing he’d ever heard, and it probably would be if it weren’t for the life they lead. Derek watches Stiles side intently, the space mirrored on Derek’s side of pain. Stiles puts it together before Scott does.

 

“So you do feel things like Lydia? Let me guess. I wanna guess.” Derek grumbles his approval, especially with how happy Stiles looks. “Like Lydia except alive things?” Scott nods along as if Stiles makes perfect sense, but Derek shakes his head “The whole pack?”

 

“No.” Derek grunts.

 

“No?” Stiles touches his fingers together. Derek feels the light touch on the pad of his fingertips and wishes Stiles would catch up faster. “Not the pack? Just me?” Derek nods. Scott looks relieved. “All the time?” Derek nods again. “Why didn’t you tell me, dude?”

 

Derek shrugs, cross his arms over his chest. Stiles mimics the action, but pain wells up in his chest. Derek rushes to his side to take away the pain. 

 

“Cool.” Scott mumbles.

 

“It’s not cool.” Stiles responds. This was the response Derek had worried about--that Stiles would feel that his privacy was taken from him--until Stiles says. “He shouldn’t have to feel me. He should get to chose what happens to him.”

 

Stiles tests it out methodically. He touches different things asks Derek how they feel. Derek gets them all right, of course. Stiles says he wants to see if he can feel Derek back. No matter how hard he focuses, it seems to be one way only.

 

“Its okay, Stiles. You shouldn’t feel me. I don’t think you’d like it.” Derek tells him, earnestly. Stiles would get distracted by him. Derek wouldn’t want that.

 

“Does it bother you?” Stiles frowns. Derek doesn’t like the way it feels and pulls at his eyebrows.

 

“No, its kind of nice knowing that you are ok.” Derek points. “Except when you aren’t.”

 

“It’s just a lacrosse injury. Its stupid. The other guy was a jerk to do it.” Stiles says as Scott goes to talk to his mom. Derek growls a little at the idea of a person hurting his pack, his Stiles. Stiles laughs a little at that response. “Its weird that everything that happens to me happens to you.” Stiles continues, looking pensive. He worries his lip and scratches the back of his neck. “I’m sorry your luck is so shit. I’m not a great person to be partnered up with.”

 

“You aren’t so bad. You’re a little klutzy, but I can take your pain away.” Derek looks at his hands. He could do some good here. He promised himself he would take care of Stiles. 

 

“You shouldn’t get conned into that.” Stiles says thoughtfully. He waggles his eyebrows a bit. “Broken ribs take weeks to heal. You’d have to sit by my bedside the whole time.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Derek says tersely but earnestly. He feels the pang of Stiles’ ribs and touches Stiles where it hurts. He looks at Stiles questioningly. Stiles nods, and Derek takes away the pain.

 

Stiles and Derek sit for awhile. Derek is there while Stiles gets his chest looked at. He waits with the Sheriff while Stiles is in the X-ray. Derek’s obsessive about making sure Stiles gets better. Its not about the pain--although he can tell when Stiles lies about it. He just wants Stiles better. 

 

oOo

 

Stiles doesn’t seem to mind the attention. He sits a little closer to Derek during meetings. He calls Derek at night sometimes. He makes Derek go to his lacrosse game with the girls from the pack.  He can’t play right now, but Coach makes him sit on the bench. During it, Stiles looks up at the stands at Derek and smiles. Derek guesses he’s looking at the pack really, probably Malia who he is standing next too.

 

“You know we aren’t dating.” Malia says to him abruptly. “Not really.” Derek looks at her. He didn’t think he’d been obvious. “Especially since he realized that everything he does, he essentially does to you.” She smiles at Derek. “He’s a nice enough guy to know that you probably don’t want to kiss your cousin.” She bumps his shoulder with hers. 

 

“I’m sorry you broke up.” Derek tries to be comforting.

 

“I’m not. Now I get to date the hot guy on the team.” Derek didn’t think there was a hotter guy on the team than Stiles, but Malia was winking at a blonde boy on the field. Derek can honestly say he’s glad she’s happy. The Hales shouldn’t all be cursed to misery. The two cousins stand in amicable silence together while Lydia cheers on Kira and Scott. Derek waves at Stiles the next time he turns to look at them. Stiles smiles widely and turns to watch the game.

 

The pack mingles a bit on the field after the game ends. Scott holds Kira close while Malia and Lydia encourage her. Stiles slides up to Derek and puts his hand on Derek’s arm. 

 

“Thanks for coming.” Stiles smiles. “I’m sure you had more fun watching the team than watching me on the bench.”

 

“I watched you.” Derek says, instantly realizing how fucking creepy he is, and hangs his head in shame. Stiles looks at him with stars in his eyes, as if this is a great revelation. “When I am around you, I can’t help it. I want to know what causes all the things you feel.”

 

Stiles face falls before he catches himself, but Derek can feel the lump in his throat.

 

“Oh, okay.” Stiles says and tries to migrate to the rest of the group. Derek grabs his arm.

 

“My anchor changed.” Derek says as if that explains everything, but Stiles watches the ground. Derek wishes Stiles would look him in the eyes, crowd into his space, act like Stiles. “My anchor used to be anger. Now its you. Its you, and I am glad. Its a big deal...to werewolves… to be someone’s anchor.” Derek pauses trying to feel Stiles, but Stiles must be trying to do the opposite--trying to feel nothing. “I would have watched you even if I couldn’t feel you.”

 

Derek is unaccustomed to quiet Stiles. He tries to provoke Stiles into speech. 

 

“I heard you broke up with Malia to be nice person to me.” Derek watches Stiles softly

 

“That’s part of it.” Stiles finally says.

 

“What’s the other part?” Derek’s lip turns up a little.

 

“She seemed more into number 31.” Stiles bites out.

 

“Ya?” 

 

“...and I may or may not have a medium sized crush on you.” Stiles waves his hands around but is smiling. He looks at Derek from the corner of his eyes. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Derek says crowding into Stiles space. “Is that okay?”

 

“We should do it once.” Stiles says smiling broadly. “For science.”

 

Derek leans in to kiss Stiles. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. Its not gentle or tender. Its hard and sloppy. Their friends ooh and ahh in the background. Derek would growl at them, but he’s too wrapped up in feeling both him and Stiles at once. 

 

“Thats awesome.” Stiles says when they pull away from each other finally. Derek pecking at his lips even after the kiss is done. “I think I could feel you during the kiss.”

 

“Well, we’ll have to do it again.” Derek smirks. “For science.”

 

“And maybe once just for us?” Stiles says before kissing Derek more deeply this time. Derek didn’t mind feeling Stiles at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
